pirates and Elektra of the carribean
by jannbusa
Summary: this is a story about a cross over between Elektra and Pirates It's action packed
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that is crossing over Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and some 3 and Elektra

This is a story that is crossing over Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and some of 3 and Elektra.

If you like the story then review it and I'll add a second chapter. (P.S. only review if u like the story) but still this is one of my first fan fiction's so tell me what could help it.

Elektra ran threw the sand on a beach in her bright red bikini. The bikini was lacey as she was carrying her flip flops in one hand with her psias in the other. She raced threw the sand jumping over people and blankets. Bullseye raced threw the corner behind her as he threw his arms out as ninja stars flowed threw the air! His dark black coat and pants shined in the sunlight! Elektra saw the ninja stars as she jumped into the air doing an ariel! The ninja stars dug into the sand right where she was! She landed swiftly on her feet as she kept running!

Elektra did not want to get killed again. But up the beach there was Abby and her dad on the beach. Abby was in a yellow bikini as she looked out to the water, she was about year older and now had a now flawless body. Her dad was in a swim suite too staring out into the water. Suddenly she heard quick foot prints crunching into the sand. She also saw the bright red bikini from the corner of her eye. She quickly looked to her side as she then saw Elektra race past her.

"Elektra!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet racing after her. Bullseye then turned the corner too as he threw more ninja stars not stopping his jolt. The ninja star raced past Abby as it sliced into the side of her arm! "Oww!" She gasped as she sunk to the ground.

Elektra heard her familiar face as she quickly stopped running and looked back at her. "Abby!" Elektra yelled as she ducked to the ground reaching for her as a ninja star flew over her head! She felt the breeze as she freaked out looking ahead of Abby seeing Bullseye! "Come on." Elektra told as she grabbed Abby's shoulder pulling her to her feet as she started to run away! Abby followed in pain. They both raced threw the beach as they turned a corner starting to race into a weedy plain racing up a hill! The weeds scratched into the bare feet and there legs as they raced up the hill as Bulllseye started to race up the hill. The hill looked a lot like the hill Elizabeth was walking on at the end of the 3rd Caribbean. Elektra and Abby kept running.

Abby's dad looked around barely noticing that she was gone. "Abby?" He asked to the air looking around.

Elektra and Abby ran up the hill running to an abandoned mansion, it was Elizabeth's old one untouched for years. She ran up to the giant front doors as she threw her flip flops down as she chucked her psai into the air catching it in her other hand as she jumped into the air swiping down as the door was sliced open falling to the ground! She ran into the house racing up the stairs as Abby followed! Suddenly ninja stars slashed into the steps by Abby's foot! She jumped as she looked behind her seeing Bullseye! He reached into his pocket grabbing two daggers as he raised his hand! Abby quickly jumped of the side of the stairs running into a hall as Bullseye ran down the hall after!

Abby had her bracelet wrapped around her arms as she swiped it out wrapping it around a vase as she threw it to the ground! Ashes sprayed out of the vase as Bullseye almost tripped over the ashes! Abby quickly turned a corner opening a door hiding in the kitchen.

Elektra ran into a room as she looked behind her barely noticing Abby and Bullseye where both gone! "Shit." She gasped as she smacked her forehead. She then closed her eyes as she did kimiguri. She saw something that was giant crash threw the wall as Elektra jumped onto it as she then jumped off dodging a ninja star as she then heard Abby scream! Outside of her though she heard a heart beet! She opened her eyes holding out her psai to where she heard it.

She didn't see anybody as she only saw a chest laying on the bed. In mostly curiosity and want to know what was making the heart beat she spun her psai in her hands as she then swiped across swiping the chest open! Suddenly she glanced inside seeing a heart! She jumped back in fear still seeing the heart, beat!

Suddenly outside on the beach a ship waved out of the water! It had Will Turner a board he was still the captain. He waved his hand out pointing at the house as suddenly a new Kraken jumped out of the water! It was giant in size and it learned how to use it's tentacles as legs slashing across the valley!

Abby spun pans in her hand as Bullseye jumped threw the doors as she smacked the pan into his face as he stepped back out of the door in pain! Abby then jumped threw the door as she punched one of the pans forward as Bullseye quickly grabbed it! He threw it to the wall forcing Abby to do the same. Abby hit the wall as she then looked to her side as she quickly jumped back dodging a dagger that dug into the wall. Abby then stepped to the middle of the hall as she kicked Bullseye's face! Bullseye stepped back in pain as he then took out three ninja stars twisting them around in his hands! Suddenly the ground started to shake!

Elektra looked out the window as she saw the kraken slash threw the fields right outside! She grabbed the heart putting both psai's back into her one hand! She then felt the heart beat witch shook her as suddenly a tentacle was slashed threw the window as Elektra did an ariel landing in the hall way! Suddenly another tentacle crashed threw the ground as it smacked Elektra away as she let go of the heart landing on the floor! Suddenly the tentacles striked for her as she did a back bend jumping away barely dodging! She landed square on her feet as she saw the tentacle start to grab the heart with the sticky part! Elektra pulled out her psai's as she ran for it!

Abby punched one of the pans forward as Bullseye quickly grabbed it as a tentacle shot threw the front door wrapping around Bullseye! Bullseye quickly pulled out a dagger slicing threw the tentacle! The tentacle hit the ground as Abby started out in a jolt down the hall away from the Kraken as Bullseye followed after his target! Abby turned a corner at the end of the hall as a tentacle shot out of the wall slashing a wooden wall away! Abby jumped back wiping her arms over her head! Bullseye then turned a corner as he threw out ninja stars!

Abby saw the ninja stars coming as she jumped over the tentacle as another jumped into the hallway! Abby looked behind her as Bullseye jumped over the tentacle reaching into his jacket! Abby jumped to a wall as suddenly a tentacle shot threw it smacking her to a wall! Abby groaned in pain as she fell to the ground!

Elektra jumped over a tentacle swipe gripping the heart in one hand! A tentacle quickly reached in her grasps catching the heart back! Elektra quickly jumped into the air after it as she gripped onto the heart as the tentacle thrashed around as Elektra fell to the ground having the heart back! Suddenly Another tentacle swiped threw the bottom of the hall way throwing Elektra into a wall! Elektra hit the wall as the wall flew off of the mansion! She looked behind her seeing the ship as she then looked in front of her jumping over another tentacle as it slashed threw another hallway throwing that one away! Elektra jumped onto the wall as it flew away! She ran on top of the wall as the wall was rotated! She reached to the top as she looked behind her as a tentacle grabbed her throwing her away!

Elektra was thrown in her bikini as she landed harshly on top of the water ship! She smacked into the deck as she looked up seeing Will raise his hand up clenching a sword in his hand! He threw his arm down as Elektra slid under the swipe pulling out both psai's in both hands! She jumped to her feet as she spun the psai's in her hands! She stopped the spinning clenching them in her hands pulling her body into a fighting pose! Will just pulled his sword out of the deck getting in his own fighting pose raising an eyebrow at her bikini!

Soon the Kraken had completely destroyed the mansion as Abby was running down one of its tentacles blocking two ninja stars! She jumped off the tentacle as she landed on one under it! She looked down on Bullseye who was on the ground. She then did a back flip as Bullseye threw two more ninja stars that stabbed into the tentacle as the Kraken threw a tentacle down to were Bullseye stood. Bullseye dove forward as he rolled on the plain as he landed he jumped up for Abby in her small yellow bikini. Abby threw both pans down at him as they smacked down on him as he quickly grabbed them jumping onto the tentacle. Abby did a back flip landing away from him! He threw the pans forward as they both dug into her stomach as she flew back falling onto another moving tentacle as it threw her off. She swerved around in the air as she landed on another tentacle. She then glanced up as she jumped backwards dodging another ninja star!

If u review this story you will see Will fighting Elektra and it will be awesome!

But you have to review first.


	2. Chapter 2 the power of Will's heart

Thanks for the reviews and as I told here is the second chapter

Thanks for the reviews and as I told here is the second chapter.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Will swiped his sword over Elektra's head as Elektra ducked under the swipe as she bent back up as she then blocked another sword swipe that was barely bye her temples. Elektra pushed his sword away as she snapped her leg up swiping a kick for him. Will jumped back dodging as Elektra spun around swiping her psai down to his face! Will pulled his sword over his face blocking her psai! Elektra then looked the opening as she jumped on one leg kicking into his stomach! Will was thrown back off of the deck as he was thrown into the water! Elektra ran to the edge as she glanced over the side of the ship but he wasn't in the water. Elektra looked around the water not finding him as she smiled to herself.

(That was easy.) Elektra told as she turned around but then Will was right behind her dripping in water. Elektra jumped in surprise as Will punched his sword forward as Elektra quickly blocked!

The Kraken swiped his tentacles around as Abby ran threw them dodging each ninja star as quickly as she could! She did a back flip of one as suddenly another tentacle smashed into her stomach! Abby was thrown back as she flew over the field landing on the ship! She slid on the wooden deck as she smacked into the side with so much force that broke threw it! Abby fell to the water as she splashed her bare back into the water! The ship started to sway in the force of Abby's crash! Elektra looked at the side of the ship in worry as suddenly a fists punched into her face! Elektra spun threw the air as she landed flat on the deck. She coughed in pain as she looked up seeing Will hold his sword up over her head. He threw his arm down as his sword flew down to Elektra! Suddenly a bracelet wrapped around the handle of the sword. Abby jerked her hand back as the sword flew out of Will's hands as Abby swiftly caught the sword in her free hand. Will looked at the two mysterious women. Suddenly Bullseye crashed onto the deck surprisingly face planting his body into the deck. He crashed into the deck as he looked up every one else did as suddenly a tentacle crashed threw the air wrapping around Bullseye! Bullseye took out a dagger swiping threw the tentacle landing swiftly on the deck. He rolled away as a tentacle crashed into the deck! The deck swerved around as everyone was forced to roll on the ground.

Will started rolling down some steps as he hit the bottom. He groaned in pain as he looked up seeing a rifle. He smiled as he gripped the rifle heading up the stairs! He got to the top as he saw Elektra swipe away some ninja stars as she then quickly jumped over a tentacle! Will pointed his gun at her as he started to pull the trigger back! Suddenly another bracelet wrapped around the gun pulling it away as the rifle shot! The bullet swerved paste the top of Elektra's head! Elektra ducked down as she looked at Will.

Will stood up pulling his gun up as his own sword was quickly pulled up inches away from his neck as Abby held the sword in her grip. Will pushed the sword out of his way with the gun as he punched his rifle forward punching it into Abby's face! Abby stepped back in pain as she then swiped her sword sideways! Will blocked with his rifle as he then swiped his sword sideways as it smacked across Abby's face! Abby fell to the ground as she looked up seeing a tentacle! She jumped to her feet as she jumped back as the Kraken tentacle smashed into the deck pushing the ship sideways! Abby fell down to the side of end of the ship as the ship literally was sideways! She stepped on the railing of the ship as she swiped her sword up as Will blocked but Abby's strength swiped threw the rifle! The rifle split in half as he looked at the gun bewildered. Abby smile as she looked at him. Will threw one of the rifle sides to her! Abby took the hit on her face as she fell into the water!

Elektra stood on the net as she swiped a kick for Bullseye as Bullseye jumped back throwing one of his ninja stars at her! Elektra swiped her psai around as the ninja star flew to the ground swiping threw the net as Elektra's foot fell threw the hole. Then the Kraken swiped for her as she bent her body down to the net as the tentacle smacked into the sideways ship as it was thrown over to the other side! Elektra fell threw the back threw the hole landing on the deck as she looked up dodging another tentacle swipe that threw the ship back over! Elektra was thrown back onto the net as she looked up seeing a tank fall down to her! Elektra rolled back wards as the tank landed right in front of her! Suddenly the Kraken threw another swipe throwing the ship upside down under water! Elektra looked threw the under water as she saw Abby start swimming up but was trapped by a net! Suddenly the heart flowed threw the water in front of Elektra's face.

Elektra grabbed the heart as she swam up to Abby swiping her psai into the net! The net slashed open unleashing Abby. Abby swam up the water as she started to work her way over the boat. Elektra pulled the heart out looking at it as she closed her eyes for kimiguri hoping to find out what the heart was. She closed her eyes as the Kraken swam threw the water reaching out a tentacle as Will did the same.

All three of them laid a finger on it as suddenly they all started pulling for it as Elektra was pulled out of her kimiguri. Out on the beach as Abby's dad ran threw the sand then noting the boat that was upside down. Abby splashed out of the water as she laid her hands on the boat. Elektra Will floated up to the boat all pulling for the heart as the two hit the boat with the Kraken wrapped around it. Abby's dad ran into the water as Bullseye popped out of the water laying his hands on the boat. Abby's dad dove into the water as suddenly a green flash light the sea water up as the boat was pulled down into the water! Abby screamed as her scream was choked away by the water! Suddenly the top of the boat emerged out of the water as Elektra and Will where thrown onto the boat with the Kraken floating it's tentacles into the water. Abby and Bullseye where thrown under the boat as both of them choked up water thrashing up the side of the boat. They both reached the top safely as they climbed up a string ladder that was pushed over board during the fight.

Elektra was dripping in water as she tightened the lines on the back of her bikini as suddenly she looked forward ducking to the ground! A sword swiped right over her head as it cut some of her hair off. She looked around but couldn't see her psai's they where pulled over board when the ship turned around. She looked behind her as she found a pirate sword gripping onto it as she jumped up blocking a sword swipe. She then barely noted that the heart was out of her grasp and no where to be seen! Will then looked around as he then noted what she was looking for he then realized that he could feel the blood circulating threw his blood as he could feel the beat of his own heart back inside his chest! He smiled in joy as he swiped his sword for Elektra! Suddenly another boat was pulled out of the ocean miles away. Abby and Bullseye crawled up to the dock of the boat as Abby then swung her bracelet around for Bullseye. Bullseye jumped to the dock as Abby followed Abby then saw the boat miles away as she looked curiouse.

"Oh my god." Abby said as Bullseye followed her gaze seeing another boat with sea creatures that looked like people diving into the water. Elektra then glanced to her side as she saw the boat. Will was about to strike for her again as Elektra pulled out her sword blocking it! "Wait, look, it's you're boat." Elektra told as Will looked to the side seeing Davy Jones boat. He then glanced back and saw a island next to it.

"Elizabeth!" He gasped as he jumped of the boat putting his sword into his belt. A ninja star flew paste Elektra's head as Elektra then followed Will into the water as Abby and Bullseye kept fighting on the soaking deck.

okay this is basically a reenactment of the island fight in the second pirates but this time Elektra, Abby and Bullseye are in it. Review this story and you will read this helluh awesome fight and Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow will come in.


	3. Chapter 3 please read this

Hey guys I'm sorry but I wrote two versions of this story and I like where the other one is going so I'd like to invite u guys to read the other version that is on my profile sorry but please don't stop reading thank u


End file.
